


XXX – S láskou, Stevie

by Hadonoska



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Buckyho Stevie, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, a zase fluff, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadonoska/pseuds/Hadonoska
Summary: Seržant James Buchanan Barnes často básní o své "přítelkyni" Stevie… a všichni z Komanda se nemůžou dočkat, až budu mít čest poznat tu "sexy chytrou historičku s modrýma očima".





	XXX – S láskou, Stevie

Seržant James Buchanan Barnes se široce usmíval, když četl svůj dopis, který mu byl doručen jen před pár minutami, a Timothy „Dum Dum“ Dugan se opět neubránil obdivu nad oddaností, kterou Buckyho „Stevie“ projevovala svými pravidelnými dopisy, které se zdály jako jediná věc, která držela seržanta Barnese při zdravém rozumu. Takovou věc potřeboval každý voják, který se ocitl v terénu a vzhledem k historii jejich Komanda to zvlášť bylo potřeba.

Pro Dum Duma to byly fotografie jeho nádherné manželky Lorelai (jen Timothy měl tu výsadu oslovovat ji Lorrie) a jejich krásných a nezbedných tří dětí. Fotky byly malé, tak, aby se vešly do náprsní kapsy a nijak nezavazely, a byly ohmatané, s ohnutými rohy od věčného žmoulání v ruce za zvlášť temných nocí, kdy si musel připomínat, že existuje dobrý důvod pro to co dělá.

Dopisy, které dostával od své rodiny, nebyly tak pravidelné, jako ty, které dostával Buck – ten šťastlivec, pomýšlel si nejeden z Komanda – ale když už je po měsíci dostal, stálo to za to. Nebylo neobvyklé, že tam bylo jen pár milujících slov od Lorrie a zbytek pokreslený výkresy od jeho dcer. Vše si pečlivě schovával, každý dopis, i vše ostatní, co mu přišlo – i přes to, že mu to vše jen bolestivě připomínalo, jak rychle jeho děvčata rostou; jak tam s nimi nemůže být na jejich narozeniny, sfoukávat s nimi svíčky a nosit je na zádech, dokud je dost mladý (kdyby ho někdy Lorrie tohle slyšela přiznat, nezapomněla by mu to stále dokola připomínat, s tím jejích skřítkovským úsměvem a zelenkavýma očima, které měly pokaždé jinou barvu…) na to, aby mu při tom neprasklo v zádech.

Jacques Dernier – nejednou hodil po vojínu Jonesovi konzervu od fazolí, když jeho jméno zkomolil na „Jack“ – se netajil zástupem milenek, které se za ním táhly jako za každým pravým Francouzem (to, že vlastně vyrostl v Americe, nemuselo nikoho zajímat). Chodilo mu více dopisů, od mnoha obdivovatelek, čímž se samozřejmě nezapomínal chlubit. Co se týkalo Dum Duma, ten mu ani zdaleka nijak nezáviděl. Neměl by sílu znovu se dvořit Lorrie – na děvče z venkova byla poměrně vybíravá – a ta námaha, udržet si zájem tolika děvčat… Samozřejmě, sedmadvacetiletý Francouz měl mnohem více energie než Dum Dum ve svých dvaačtyřiceti letech.

Ty zástupy obdivovatelek ale překvapivě nebyly tím, co udržovalo Jacquese při zdravém rozumu.

Byla to puška. Ostřelovačská, přesněji řečeno. Nablýskaná, plná elegantních záhybů a… Netřeba dodávat, že na ni Dernier nedal dopustit. Byl výborný ostrostřelec, díky čemuž jim nejednou zachránil život, a pokud uměl někdo trefit mouchu z padesáti metrů, byl to on. Samozřejmě, pokud jste se omylem zmínili o Jacquesově nezdravé lásce ke zmíněné pušce, hrozilo vám, že si na vás vyzkouší své ostřelovačské umění.

Gabe Jones – Gabrieli mu říkávala jen jeho babička – šestadvacetiletý Afroameričan z Georgie, který nechal vysoké školy, po tom, co mu ve válce zabili otce. Ani jeho matka mu nedokázala rozmluvit nástup k armádě. Ale už před tím, než se dozvěděl tu tragickou novinu, věděl, že studium a titul není něco, čím ve svém srdci uctí svou zemi. Pak se jeho otec obětoval pro svou zem a Gabe věděl, co má udělat.

Druhý den stál u zápisu. Za sebou nechal jen dopis pro svou matku. Věděl, že to nakonec pochopí, stejně jako věděl, že nebude sama. Jeho starší sestra právě čekala dítě, proto mohl Jones s klidem odejít. S sebou si vzal jen pár nezbytností a stříbrný křížek, který ho hřál na hrudi. Byl to dárek od jeho „babči“ (jak o ní s láskou vždy mluvil), která mu ho dala k jeho čtrnáctým narozeninám. Jeho rodina nebyla hluboce věřící, ale přesto ho střežil jako oko v hlavě a s Bohem v myšlenkách se každý den pouštěl do boje. Dum Dum to chápal. Každý něco potřeboval – rodina, Bůh, vlast; a u vojína Jonese se to sešlo vše.

I tak ale Duganovi připadalo, že Buckyho Stevie je něčím výjimečná; možná to byly ty pravidelné dopisy, na které byl vždy Bucky natěšené jako malé dítě – které mu připomínaly, že doma někoho má a že _má_ za kým se vrátit. Rozhodně se nemohl dočkat, až to děvče, které si omotalo seržanta Barnese kolem prstu, pozná.

Stevie je blázen do umění.

Stevie studuje historii.

Stevie je…

Seznam byl nekonečný, a i když ani jeden z nich nikdy neviděl její fotku, byli si naprosto jistí, že je velice pohledná.

Pár útržků o jejím vzhledu vymámili z Buckyho, když byl „lehce přiopilý“ po jedné úspěšné akci, kdy všichni oslavovali, že to přežili jen s pár ranami.

Stevie má prý božsky modré oči, jak zmínil Buck po jedné skleničce.

Po druhé už se rozpovídal víc. Stevie má božský zadek. To vyvolalo u ostatních salvu smíchu, vzhledem k tomu, že Bucky se jako jeden z mála vlastně nikdy neúčastnil jejich vychloubajících se soutěží o to, kdo má „nejvíc sexy holku“.

Třetí skleničkou z Buckyho vymámili, že „Stevie je v posteli nejlepší“. Většina mužů už ale byla stejně přiopilá a nejeden z ničeho nic usnul.

Kdo byl ještě dostatečně při vědomí po čtvrté (a poslední) rundě, ten se těsně před tím, než se Bucky přidal k ostatním spáčům, dozvěděl, že „Stevie je to nejlepší, co ho v životě potkalo“. Netřeba dodávat, že Dum Dum byl nemálo dojatý. Samozřejmě na tom měla naprostý podíl whiskey, kterou si šetřil na nějakou lepší událost.

A pak, přesně pět měsíců, tři týdny a dva dny po té oslavě dostali rozkaz vrátit se domů.

Když jim to Dum Dum oznamoval, všichni nejdříve stáli zkoprnělí, mlčky na sebe hledíc, než propukli v jásot. Samozřejmě, že následovala další oslava, která se neobešla následujícího rána bez kocoviny. Na ničem jiném už ale nezáleželo. Jeli domů. Pravděpodobně je povolají zpět, pokud nějakým zázrakem válka neskončí, ale pro teď mohli jet domů, za svými milovanými.

Nikdy neviděl své chlapce tak rychle sbalené a připravené jako ten den, kdy měli opustit základnu a vydat se směrem k letišti, ze kterého po pár zastávkách měli přistát v New Yorku. Všichni tu veselou zprávu co nejdříve odeslali domů, spolu s datem a časem přistání.

Dugan neodkázal myslet na nic jiného po celou dobu letu, než na svou rodinu, na svá děvčata, která konečně po roce, kdy měl naposledy propustku, uvidí. Ale i tak si všímal zasněných a rozzářených výrazů svých vojáků.

Gabe bezděky mnul mezi prsty svůj křížek a hleděl s lehkým úsměvem na rtech z okna. Jacques měl zavřené oči, hlavu zakloněnou a na uších sluchátka; prsty bubnující do rytmu. Bucky seděl naproti Dum Dumovi, v rukou poslední dopis od Stevie, a velitel by i přísahal, že v jeho očích zahlédl zatřpytit se slzu, ale pak zamrkal, a Buckyho oči byly zase suché. Seržant vzhlédl a setkal se s Duganovým pohledem. Na jeho rtech pohrával úsměv. „Jedeme domů,“ zašeptal, jako kdyby tomu nemohl stále uvěřit.

Dum Dum na něj mrkl. „Jo, chlapče, konečně jedeme domů.“ Natáhl se k Buckymu a stiskl mu krátce rameno. „Snad už nadobro.“

Tmavovlasý voják pokýval hlavou a pohlédl na Francouze, který divoce podupával botou. „Jen doufám, že tady našeho Casanovu ty zástupy zhrzených milenek neroztrhají,“ zasmál se dobromyslně.

Druhý muž se uchechtl. „Abychom z něj pak neviděli jen záda.“ Hluboce si povzdechl. „Je to jako sen,“ řekl o poznání tišeji měkčím tónem. Stačil mu jeden pohled na Bucka, aby věděl, že mu naprosto rozumí. „Furt se nemůžu ubránit pocitu, že se za chvíli probudím za zvuků granátu a budou nám střílet nad hlavou.“ Bezděky se dotkl náprsní kapsy. Celý předchozí den bez ustání hleděl na fotky svých dětí a přemýšlel, jestli ho jeho nejmladší vůbec pozná. Při té myšlence ho bodlo u srdce. Zahnal pochmurné pocity; trápení mu nijak nepomůže.

„Když jsem nastupoval, chtěl jsem jen ochránit svou zemi,“ svěřil se po pár minutách ticha Bucky. Tomu Dum Dum rozuměl; téměř všichni chlapci odcházeli s vidinou hrdinství – záchrana země, ochrana práv jiných lidí… „Nemyslel jsem, že to bude tak těžké.“ Neradostně se pousmál. „Výcvik nás na to ani zdaleka nepřipravil a pak, když jsem byl poprvé v akci…“ Utichl a Dugan trpělivě čekal, co se mu Barnes rozhodne říct dál. „Chtěl jsem dezertovat,“ řekl tiše a ani se neodvážil pohlédnout svému veliteli do očí. Stud z něj doslova sálal. „Ale pak mi přišel první dopis. A to stačilo.“ Pomalu vzhlédl, tentokrát mohl Dugan jasně vidět slzy v jeho ořích; těžko ale říct jestli ze studu nebo něčeho jiného. Viděl, jak Buckymu přeskočil při polknutí ohryzek. „Věděl jsem, že to nemůžu udělat. Nejvíc bych tím ublížil těm, co miluju, a to bylo- to je, to poslední, co chci.“

Starší muž nevěděl, co říct, a proto radši mlčel. Očividně mladík ani odpověď nečekal, protože opět sklonil oči k dopisu, na rtech opět lehký úsměv; jako by si ho ani neuvědomoval; a dál už nepromluvil.

Zbytek letu připadal Duganovi nekonečný, plný myšlenek na svou rodinu, na přátele, které tak dlouho neviděl a v neposlední řadě na seržanta Barnese a co by se stalo, kdyby tenkrát nepřišel ten záchranný dopis od Stevie.

Vystupovali z letadla a Dum Dum, stejně jako Jacques, Gabe i Buck, se cítil jako ve snu; všichni na sobě měli zasněný výraz, který opadl ve chvíli, kdy vešli dveřmi letiště a začali pohledem hledat své blízké, kteří tam na ně čekali.

První se od nich oddělil Gabe, který se rozběhl k postarší Afroameričance, která ho se slzami v očích obejmula a mumlala něco v cizím jazyce. Žena se ve vojákově objetí ztrácela ale i přesto bylo vidět, jak moc z ní mladík čerpá štěstí a především pocit bezpečí. Vedle nich stála mladší žena, ne nepodobná Gabeovi, za ruku držíc malé děvčátko. I ta se popotahujíc přidala k objetí.

Dugan po nich přejel pohledem s lehkým úsměvem na rtech, než zahlédl o kousek dál zrzavou kštici a kolem ní další. Rozesmál se štěstím a za chvíli svíral v náručí malé děvče, ke kterému se přidalo za malou chvilku další. Doplnila je pak jeho manželka; jeho krásná Lorelai; vedoucí holčičku, která se na Timothyho nesměle bezzubě usmívala. Voják si před svou rodinou poklekl, a za chvíli držel v rukou všechny své tři dcery, hlavu přitisknutou k břichu Lorrie, která měla svou dlaň zabořenou v jeho krátce zastřižených vlasech. Z celé rodiny vyzařovalo štěstí ze shledání a když se od nich po chvíli Timothy odtáhnul, ani on se neubránil slzám, které mu stékaly tiše po tvářích.

Postavil se zpět na nohy, zrovna aby spatřil Jacquese, který se k jeho nemalému překvapení nevrhal do náruče žádné krasavice, ani neutíkal před zástupem krasavic. Místo toho se pomalu šoural s rozpačitým úsměvem ke staršímu muži s šedivými vlasy, který byl ne o moc vyšší než Jacques. Nakonec došlo na krátké objetí, po kterém ho muž poplácal po ramenou. „Jsem rád, že jsi doma, synku,“ řekl dost nahlas na to, aby to zaslechl i Dum Dum.

Velitel nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou. Pohlédl na Buckyho, aby zjistil, jestli seržant vidí to co on, ale voják už mu nevěnoval pozornost. Pohled měl upřený někam do davu, jeho oči rozzářené a široký úsměv, jaký na něm Dugan dlouho neviděl.

Barnes udělal pár kroků dopředu, ale než stihl udělat další, do náruče se mu vrhla drobná postava s blonďatými vlasy. Za chvíli hleděl Timothy na Buckyho, jak hladově líbá modrookého blonďáčka, kolem kterého má pevně omotané ruce. Očividně nebyl jediný z jejich týmu, který si toho povšiml, protože na Barnese s nadzvednutým obočím hleděl Gabe, zatím co Jacques měl na rtech malý úšklebek; v očích se mu pobaveně zablesklo.

Dum Dum se otočil zpět ke své rodině; věděl, že Bucky jim svou známost nakonec představí.

Nemýlil se. Za pár minut se k nim pomalu přiloudal seržant Barnes s rozcuchanými vlasy a rozpustilým úsměvem, paži přehozenou přes blonďákova ramena.

„Rád bych vám někoho představil,“ zazubil se Bucky pyšně a přitiskl mladíka blíž k sobě. Tomu se po tvářích rozlila červeň, jeho oči přeskakovaly mezi Dum Dumem, Jacquesem a Gabeem. Jako by si Bucky byl víc než vědom blonďákových rozpaků, přitiskl mu rty krátce na ústa. Pak pohlédl do Duganových očí, a když tam nespatřil opovržení ani nic podobného, z jeho ramen spadla poslední starost. „Tohle,“ pohlédl pyšně na modrookého mladíka, jako by to bylo to nejcennější na světě, „je Stevie.“


End file.
